The Talk
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: It's a fairly quiet day at the Alchemist's lab, and he and monkey babies are taking a break. That is, until baby Nova pops the question that all parents dread answering...you know, the BIG question about life.


**XOXOXOX **

Kozue: Well, it's certainly been a while since I've posted much of anything...I had a really, really rough summer this year, and school is getting rough, but I am determined to continue posting here, that is if I still have readers, which I doubt. I DO intend to write/post a sequel to "Case of the Corporate Takeover" and another Halloween fic if anyone cares, but I have school, and NanoWrimo to do, so that's not a definite promise.

Drama-Queen: What happened to "Team KoDraCan is BACK, people?"

Kozue: Not, now, Drama-Queen...So, enjoy the chibi cuteness.

**XOXOXOX **

Disclaimer: KoDraCan Productions disclaims the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise. The following document is a fan-based piece of literature intended for entertainment purposes only, and should be regarded as such. Ciro Neili owns this trademark.

Warning: Human! Slash pairing, overly curious chibi-monkeys and general out-of-characterness all around. **If any of the preceding offends you, KoDraCan Productions politely ask that you not bother reading this story to begin with.** This was meant to be cute and humorous. Team KoDraCan will not tolerate harassment from anyone.

Notes:

((Double parentheses)) indicates when the baby monkeys are speaking

//Double Backslashes// indicate when a character is thinking

Italicized font indicates an event in the past

The Alchemist/Akihito Neili

Captain Shuggazoom/Clayton Carrington

**XOXOXOX **

The Talk

**XOXOXOX **

Cold droplets of water showered upon the other-worldly structure that was the Alchemist's laboratory and the gigantic structure that was the future Super Robot. For the otherwise hot and humid locale known as "The Forest of Wasted Years", it was both a blessing and curse, for rainfall, if any, was heavy in this particular part of Shuggazoom. The poor boxy robot stood in the pouring rain, appearing to guard the structure like a living statue guarding an enchanted treasure. The living occupants were inside the laboratory, finding ways to entertain themselves while the rain showered their home. The Alchemist, the master of this domain was somewhat enjoying, for once, a well-deserved day-off with his "children" after days of endless experiments, testing, and construction.

The man few knew as Akihito Neili was lying upon his bed in his personal chambers, absorbed into his favorite book with the little simian Gibson curled up on his stomach. He was surprisingly out of his trademark alchemist robes and dressed comfortably in a gray long-sleeved shirt and a matching pair of pants. His long legs were crossed as he read, his exposed toes making every-minute movements. He adjusted his reading glasses before laying his head on a pillow to better read the book with one hand. His loosened ebony hair messily lay on a pillow, making it easier for Nova and Otto to play with. They were busy braiding his locks while Akihito continued reading, resulting in some rather hilarious outcomes of finished braids. Sprx and Antauri were to the right of them, occupying themselves with the coloring books and markers that their creator's ally Captain Shuggazoom had given to them, which left Mandarin to take a nap on a nearby pillow to the left of Akihito, snoring quietly and moving his tail every now and then.

The human slightly smiled in content as he turned another page of his novel. His eyes strayed from the book to see his creations, sans the ones braiding his hair. They had simply cooed in happiness to acknowledge their presence. He remarked to his creations, "What a truly marvelous way to spend a day off, don't you all think so?"

The monkeys that were awake chattered brightly in response before returning to whatever activity that they were doing.

After finishing another chapter in his novel, The Alchemist noticed that the blue simian had gone to sleep. He carefully took his free arm and placed the sleeping simian on the bed, tenderly petting Gibson's head before returning to his book.

Another moment passed before the silence was broken.

((Do you think we should ask him now?)) Sprx chattered to Antauri as they finished the illustrations they had been coloring.

((I would suppose that now is as good a time as ever.)) Antauri suggested, closing his coloring book.

"Ask me what now, Sprx?" Akihito asked in an amused tone of voice, never looking away from his book. It was truly amazing that Akihito could intercept and understand what his creations were saying, putting aside the fact that he created them.

((Uh, Nova, you ask him.))The red simian nervously chattered. The she-monkey nodded in acknowledgment and finished up her braiding. She scampered over to where Gibson was before he was placed on the mattress. The green simian scampered over to play with Akihito's toes while Nova took a seat on Akihito's stomach. The Alchemist chuckled as the other monkey began to tickle his feet.

"Alright, Otto, please move away from my feet; I'm rather ticklish down there!" The human pleaded in between laughter as the green monkey tickled his right foot. After hearing his father, he scampered away from the feet and sat next to Sprx.

"What is, Nova? What is that Sprx wanted to ask me?" Akihito asked, registering the adorable expression in her eyes. He couldn't help but pet her.

((Daddy,)) the she-monkey cooed sweetly while wagging her tail, ((Where do human babies come from?))

Akihito simply laughed and sat his book upon the nightstand, moving Nova into his lap as he sat up. He noticed that Nova and Otto has taken the liberty of putting colorful satin ribbons in his hair to make sure the braids were fastened. He sweated-dropped profusely, deciding to leave his hair that way they had fixed it, so as not to offend his children.

"Well, is THAT all?" He turned to Sprx and smiled, asking, "Why were you embarrassed about asking me that, Sprx?"

(At this point in this narrative, it should be known that prior to the following conversation; Akihito had sat his little ones down days earlier and explained to them the concept of animal intercourse. Of course, being able to understand their father, they learned and suffered through "the sex talk" as their bashful father explained to them about the changes in their bodies that would occur, and the possibility of the mating ritual, ever after the robot-transfiguring process would be complete. He really quite had to, in order to prepare them for the fateful day when they would become robot simians.)

The red monkey closed his coloring book and looked at his father without a doubt in his beady eyes. He chattered ((We were wondering if you can make babies, Dad.))

It took a few moments for Sprx's clarification to sink in for the Alchemist. The question shocked him greatly. After the initial surprise wore off, Akihito replied with a nervous laugh, "Oh no, I'm afraid I cannot do such. I don't possess an ovary, Sprx."

It was at this time that Gibson and Mandarin awoke from their nap.

((Welcome back among the waking world.)) Antauri chattered as his awakening siblings rubbed their eyes.

((Oh my, I fell asleep? How long was I out?)) Gibson asked.

(( At least twenty minutes or so.)) Antauri acknowledged.

((Did you ask Father?)) Mandarin yawned?

((Nova asked him. He said he doesn't have an ovary.)) Sprx said.

((Does Captain Shuggazoom?)) Otto asked, tilting his head. Now, the Alchemist was worried as all the little beady eyes were upon him. The Alchemist thought to himself //What did that idiot say to the monkeys NOW? He knows that they take thing literally if we're not careful//

He returned to the living world, responding nervously, "No, he doesn't have one either, Otto."

The black monkey began to play with his fingers in a bashful manner.

((Father…we think, well, MANDARIN, said that you're going to have a human baby soon. Is that true?)) He chattered.

Mandarin glared daggers at Antauri. He returned Mandarin's glare with even more animosity.

"Don't start, you two. What on Shuggazoom did you see to make you think THAT, Mandarin?" Akihito asked, casting a suspicious eye on the oldest monkey.

((You said that a boy and girl can make babies, but can a boy and a boy make babies if the other boy has an ovary?)) Gibson asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh Dear Shuggazoom," the Alchemist sighed as he allowed Nova to join her siblings, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Gibson."

((Why not?)) All six monkeys asked.

Surprisingly, the Alchemist thought about the question. After a moment of thinking, he said "You know, I haven't the foggiest clue either."

The little chibi monkeys looked at each other in concern. It was Akihito's turn to question his creations.

"Now, what did you see, Mandarin, that spawned this discussion?"

Mandarin grew flustered, and dare I say it, embarrassed as his mind went back to last week's discovery.

**XOXOXOX **

_((I'm thirsty!))The cranky orange monkey snarled as he sat in a corner, fuming, looking at the only object that was preventing him from getting what we wanted: the family icebox.Knowing that he was going to need someone who had better access to the icebox, he went off to find his father to get it for him. He stomped into the family room, growling irately at his siblings, who didn't even pay him any mind. The other monkeys were immersing themselves in the latest episode of Power Rangers on the living room television, so they couldn't be bothered with Mandarin's bratty attitude. After coldly remarking how ridiculous the Power Rangers were and not getting a response, he huffed out the family room. _

_((All I want is some freaking milk! Is that too much to ask?!)) The little orange tyrant muttered. _

_He was scampering down the hall to find the Alchemist when he heard voices coming from his father's personal sitting room. _

_"I'm glad you asked me to come over. I had a feeling it was important." _

_The orange monkey recognized the voice as Captain Shuggazoom's. He temporarily forgot about his demand for milk and turned towards the source of the voices, pausing at the slightly opened door. Knowing that his father was probably talking to the Captain about something important, he only peeked in the room. Sure enough, it was the brown-haired human and he was oddly out of his costume. He was sitting on the loveseat talking to Mandarin's father. _

_"I'm glad you came." The older man said as he nervously brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face. The younger man smiled, gently taking the other's hair and loosening it from its tightly-wound restraint. _

_"You really should wear your hair down more often. It suits you more than trying to wear it up in your hood. What did you wanted to talk to me about?" _

_There was a slight pause before the older man responded after taking a deep breath,"…I think we should tell them, Clayton." _

_For a moment, the younger man looked confused. For a moment, it looked as if he was going to question about what the other man meant. He decided against it as the Alchemist continued. _

_"I meant, we should talk to the monkeys about the true nature of our relationship." _

_An "ooooooooh" Was heard from the other man, understanding why the older man was so nervous. _

_"I have given the manner a lot of thought as of late," Akihito began, placing a hand on the younger man's hand, "And I feel that my—nay, our children deserve to know the truth. " _

_"…Our children?" Clayton laughed, casting an odd expression upon his handsome face. Akihito turned towards the other man and touched the side of his face. The younger man was silent, but still had the look of amusement on his face. _

_"You may find this comical, Clayton but I don't. You mean a lot to me and the monkeys are just as much as your children as they are mine. I don't see why not." _

_"No, Aki, I'm not laughing about that; you know I take you seriously. I'm just surprised and honored that you feel that way about me." _

_"I wouldn't dare think less of the man I love." The older man smiled. _

_"…Al…"the younger man gasped. He surprise led to a sense of happiness as he hugged the older man, "I love you, too." _

_They released one another and simply stared into one another's eyes. _

_From the doorway, through his shock and curiosity, Mandarin began to notice something. He was starting to notice how close the two were sitting and that the Captain had his hands interlocked with the Alchemist's. It was then that the Alchemist chose to move closer with his head tilted and his eyes half closed. The younger man smiled and closed his eyes. _

_(What are they doing?) Mandarin asked himself as the humans moved closer to each other. _

_Then, the Captain Shuggazoom alarm went off, ruining the mood. The two human stood up. _

_"You know, I'm starting to think that that thing rings on purpose." The younger man sighed before pressing a button on his cuff link, transforming him into Captain Shuggazoom. _

_"Take care of yourself, my friend. I'll miss you immensely." The Alchemist sighed as he unveiled the helmet. _

_The orange monkey's eyes widened as he witnessed the two men lean in and kiss each other passionately. _

_When they broke away the young hero purred, "I'll miss you more." _

_The face-plate was back on and Captain Shuggazoom dashed out the door, not realizing that Mandarin had hid behind it and watched him leave. After he had left, his father walked out the room and placed the hood over his head. He continued towards the actual laboratory. _

_Mandarin chose this time to quietly turn away and scampered out the hall with his fur ghost white. _

**XOXOXOX **

((Um, well, I…I saw…)) The orange monkey began.

((He said that he came past your room last week and saw you and Captain Shuggazoom kissing each other!)) Nova said in a surprisingly happy tone of voice.

((I was going to say that, Nova!)) Mandarin huffed.

((You were taking too long, Mandarin.)) Sprx waved off. Mandarin growled at them both.

Antauri, Gibson and Otto just blushed at the romantic aspect of kissing.

"**WHAT?!"** Akihito gasped, his face becoming as red as a tomato. // Oh no…how much did Mandarin see//

((Yes, then we got to thinking: If you're kissing Captain Shuggazoom—)) Gibson began,

((--then you guys are in love!)) Otto concluded, getting a rather angered look from Gibson.

(( --and when you're in love, you'll eventually end up with a human baby!))Antauri gasped.

The Alchemist fell off the bed in horror just as the other man in question came in the room, soaking wet and rather miserable from flying in the down pour.

((DADDY!)) Nova gasped as she and the others ran to aid their father. Captain Shuggazoom removed his helmet and helped the man to sit up on the mattress.

"You guys get some water for your old man! I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." The other human suggested, making gestures as they managed to keep him still.

The little monkeys nodded so rapidly they looked like expressive bobble-heads.

((Monkeys, Mobilize!)) Mandarin rallied as they scampered out of the room and off towards the galley. The galley of the Alchemist's laboratory consisted of a mountain of countertops and an island where the human ate. The little infants ate at a booth near the window, which was showing that it was still pouring rain. Mandarin turned towards his sibling and directed them to each possible point where water could be.

((I will check the island cupboard, Nova, Otto and Gibson will check the cupboards and Antauri and Sprx will look around the icebox. Report when you've found water! ))

((Right!)) The other five monkeys scattered.

Cupboards flew open, objects and food were flung to the ground and occasionally a glass would break. It was about ten minutes into the search that the serious silence was broken.

((I'm hungry.)) Otto declared before his siblings fell over.

((We ate brunch an hour ago, Otto.)) Gibson sighed.

((Yeah, but being in the kitchen makes me hungry.)) Otto pouted, rubbing his belly.

((Oh, breathing makes you hungry, Otto.)) Mandarin sighed, shaking his head.

((Mandarin...you know what Daddy said about you making fun of us because you're the oldest...)) Nova warned him. Mandarin slowly backed away from his sister, knowing to drop the attitude.

((Forgive me, Otto.)) Mandarin sheepishly apologized.

((S'ok)) The green monkey grinned, wagging his tail.

((Hey, we found the water!)) Sprx called from the bottom of the opened icebox. Antauri helped him out the icebox and handed an individual water bottle to each monkey.

((Mission complete! Let's go back to Father and see if Captain Shuggazoom is taking care of him)) Mandarin suggested.

With the bottles of water in their possession, they quickly scampered back to the Alchemist's personal chambers.

It wasn't until they got there that Mandarin's statement about the Captain was a little too true…

**XOXOXOX **

It was a while before Akihito could register what had just taken place. One minute he was shocked the Mandarin had witnessed him being affectionate with Captain Shuggazoom, the next thing he realized that he was on the younger man's lap.

"Evening, Sleeping Handsome." Clayton smiled.

"Er, hello, Clayton…What just happened…and why are you wearing my clothes…I thought you on patrol?"

"Oh, while you were passed out, I sorta rummaged around in your dresser. My suit's soaked, so it's drying out in the bathroom. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, but WHY am I in your lap?"

"..You looked cute. And I love the hair."

Akihito made a bored expression and undid all the braids that Nova and Otto had done earlier. Hopefully they wouldn't be terribly upset. After the last satin ribbon was removed, Clayton moved his hands through the loosened hair.

"…Don't get any ideas Clayton. There' still six impressionable children somewhere in this place…"

"They went to get water for you, Daddy."

"That's not funny, you pervert. Now, put me down."

"Not quite yet…" the younger man smirked, before he pressed his lips against the frown of Akihito's lips. Needless to say, the Alchemist was shocked. When was no longer in shock, The stunned Alchemist retaliated with a lightning bolt spell and zapped the unsuspecting man.

"What gives, Aki?" the younger man asked after a couching fit.

"…You know you shouldn't surprise me like that." Aki replied, his face flushed red with embarrassment.

The younger man smirked, "Oh, like THIS?" and continued to try to fool around with the poor older man. He leaned him back and nibbled on his exposed neck, making a point to tease the Adam's apple.

"N-no! None of tha-aaanh-at, Captain!"

"That's not what your body's saying."

"Aah! You're—aaanh—impossible!"

"You know you love me for it."

Just as the two were in the midst of their…uh, argument, the little monkeys scampered in with individual bottles of water in their hands. Needless to say, they were more than a little surprised to find their father on Captain Shuggazoom's lap and apparently in the middle of "alone time". All bottles of water were dropped at the sight. Time stood still as the mortified men looked at the equally mortified monkeys. Not one reasonable explanation was processing in the humans' minds as they slowly removed themselves from one another and laughed nervously.

"Well's now a good time as ever to tell them." Captain Shuggazoom laughed, earning a death glare from poor Akihito.

((Wait…you never said they were gonna TELL us, Mandarin!)) Nova pointed out. The other monkey siblings simply looked at Mandarin like he had eaten the last chocolate chip cookie.

((Okay! So there were a few details on my account I left out! But they kissed! I saw!)) The orange monkey snapped, crossing his arms.

"Alright, everyone in the living room…it's high time this manner was straightened out." Akihito ordered, ushering his children out of the bedroom before grabbing the young Captain's hand and dragging him out of the room.

**XOXOXOX **

The six little monkeys were huddled together in the family room, sitting on the couch. Their eyes followed their father as he paced back and forth across the couch. Clayton was seated in the armchair, looking at the nervous Akihito.

"Come on Aki, there's no reason to be embarrassed. Just tell them." The younger man encouraged.

The older man sighed and began to explain his embarrassing predicament to his impressionable creations.

"What you all…witnessed, were two adults who are very much in love." Akihito began carefully as he sat himself down to their level, "Now, normally, it's alright to be, er, affectionate when there is simply you and whomever you all will fall in love with--"

((So, hypothetically speaking, if Nova and I were to fall in love, we can do—OUCH!)) Sprx began before Nova's fist struck his arm. The she-monkey gave a dangerous glare at the red simian afterwards.

"No, that does NOT give you permission to imitate the actions that Captain Shuggazoom and I do with one another, Sprx."

((But--)) Sprx began, ready to counter with the typical 'But-I-saw-you-do-why-shouldn't-I' response before Akihito looked at him, as if he knew what was going to be said.

"No buts, young monkey, perhaps when you are mature enough and, judging from Nova's reaction to your question," Akihito continues, indicating the she-monkey, "when she agrees to such activities."

((Aw, come on, Dad!)) Sprx sighed, earning a chorus of ((Shut-up/Be quiet, Sprx.)) from his siblings.

"No exceptions; I speak of this to ALL of you. I don't want you all to mimic myself and Captain Shuggazoom. Such things are to be of a private affair with you and your loves. Hopefully, that won't be for a LONG time…" Akihito sighed.

((Do the rules apply if we boys fell in love with other boys?)) Otto asked.

((**OTTO!**)) Gibson shrieked in surprised.

((Aw, calm down, ya wet blanket, I was kidding.)) Otto grinned. Mandarin and Sprx just looked at Otto with the most terrified expression. Gibson looked at Antauri, and Antauri looked at Gibson. Nova giggled at the question.

"Why do I have the feeling he just asked something that freaked Gibson out?" Clayton sighed.

"…You have been around us too long…"Akihito sighed.

"It's like the sex talk with my father all over again." Clayton beamed nostalgically as he leaned back in the seat. Akihito gave him another death glare.

"Quiet, you; you're the reason that I'm explaining myself to OUR children so they don't turn into a pervert like you!"

"I'm not a pervert because I want to fool around with my lover!" Clayton shouted back, standing up and walking to where Akihito was kneeling.

"No, but you have the absolute worst timing." The Alchemist retorted, staring at the other man, "Not to mention; no sense of self-control."

The staring contest was short-lived as the Akihito and Clayton's eyes softened towards one another. The younger man sat beside the elder and smiled dreamily.

((I—I don't understand, father. You told us that when two people are in love, they produce a child.)) Gibson explained, ((I thought the same would hold true for you and Mr. Carrington.))

"Yes, I did. But I meant that it's two people of the **opposite** gender, Gibson." Akihito sighed; petting the blue simian's head.

((But, Father, you're with the Captain. You're in love. )) Antauri chattered, obviously confused.

"I love him a great deal, though impossible he may be." The older man sighed as the younger wrapped his arms around him. Clayton gently grabbed his love's chin and placed a kiss on Akihito's lips, causing the other man to blush.

"Ah, yes, well, the whole point of this discussion was to tell you this, so that you wouldn't be confused if you ever saw us in an intimate manner." Akihito finished, still blushing.

((Is that all?)) Sprx asked.

"No, there was something long overdue that we wanted to know."

((Anything, Daddy)) Nova beamed. All monkey eyes were upon them.

"I love you, my little ones. And you should know that Clayton loves you all a great deal as well."

The clearly enamored Nova asked, ((Really?))

"Yes, yes we do." Akihito answered, petting her head.

((Does this mean that we get to call Mr. Carrington our mommy?)) Otto cooed, looking bright-eyes at the possibility of having a mother.

Akihito and Clayton exchanged glances and laughed warmly at the question. It appeared that Clayton understood the chatter of the infant monkey at that time. The little simian's implications were clear to Clayton.

"Sure you can, Otto!" Clayton smiled.

To which the green monkey squealed, ((Yay! We finally have a mommy!)) earning a relieved and loving look from his loved ones. Sprx shrugged, Gibson and Antauri nodded and Nova joined in the celebration.

Leave it Mandarin to try and spoil the mood.

((I think I'm gonna hurl.)) Mandarin sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

((Shut-up, Mandarin. It was your fault that we started to think that Dad was gonna have a human kid to begin with, with your cockamamie story!)) Sprx barked, pointing his tail at him.

((My accounting of events is not cockamamie!)) Mandarin shouted, growling afterwards.

"That's enough, you two." Akihito warned them, "Although you have you own theories as to what you saw, Mandarin, you should have come to me first to get your facts straight. But the fault was I mine; I didn't tell you all earlier."

((Humph!)) Was Mandarin's response.

"You need not be angered, Mandarin. I should hope that you have some understanding as to what you saw the other week." Akihito said gently, petting the orange monkey's head.

((So, does this mean you're NOT having a baby?)) Otto asked, suddenly upset over the possibility that he wasn't going to have a human sibling to play with. Then, Akihito smiled a very, mysterious smile and winked at the monkeys. They understood and waited for their father's response.

"I didn't say that, dear Otto…"

As if on cue, six beady pairs of eyes lit up. One pair of chocolate brown eyes widened in terror. The Alchemist placed his hands on his flat stomach and chuckled, rubbing his stomach. He placed a quick peck on Clayton's cheek and chuckled.

Without a warning or a sound, Clayton Carrington was out cold on the carpet.

Akihito sighed before turning to his giggling monkeys with new commands. "Alright, everyone off the couch. Sprx, Nova, Mandarin and Antauri, pick your mother off the floor and help him sit up." He ordered as they hurried to see if their mother was alright.

((What can I do, Daddy?)) Otto asked.

"Get a pillow for him, will you?"

((Yes, sir!))

"Gibson?" Akihito asked to the saluting monkey.

((Yes, father?))

"Go fetch the smelling salts; perhaps an ice-pack as well."

((Of course.))

When everything was carried out, Clayton was sitting on the arm chair with an ice-pack on his forehead ad was staring at his lover and their children.

"…I was kidding, you idiot." Akihito sighed.

"That wasn't called for, Al, and you know it!" Clayton yelled in anger.

"…You know you love me for it." The older man smirked as his their children burst out laughing at the Clayton blushing.

**_THE END_**

**_Author's End Notes: I'm going to warn you NOW that for awhile my fiction is going to be about Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist for awhile. (I'm sorry, but it's going to be rare that it's non-slash) So, for those who didn't see "Golden Age", I apologize. However don't hold this against me that I write about them. If anyone ELSE has written a fic or knows a fic that is Captan Shuggazoom-centered, please let me know... _**


End file.
